bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dryoid
Dryoid was Prince Hydron's Mechanical Bakugan. Information Description Dryoid was a warrior-like Mechanical Bakugan, that resembles Robotallion but with more streamlined armor. Dryoid has wrist gauntlets that can be used as vulcans or sword projectors. It also consists of a small cannon on its back that is also its sword Murasame Blade Dryoid's body armor and sword changes due to combining some Fusion Abilities. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 28, Dryoid was first seen when Prince Hydron battles Baron. He crushed Baron easily even though Baron tried his best. After defeating Baron, Prince Hydron took the Haos attribute energy from Ancient Nemus. He next appears when Hydron and Shadow Prove battles Marucho, Minx Elfin and Preyas. Hydron and Shadow Prove get the Aquos Energy from Minx Elfin, but lost to Preyas. At the Motherpalace, Dryoid fought Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda and loses. It was damaged by Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. After Volt defected from the Vexos out of spite for the Alternative, Hydron and Dryoid battled against him and Boriates, and lost but Hydron sent Volt to another dimension. Hydron and Dryoid battled against Lync and Aluze after Lync was found having a copy of the alternative data. After an intense battle, it won and succeeded in badly overpowering Aluze. Afterwards he was upgraded. Dryoid helps Hydron battle against Zenoheld, At first it wins a battle, but is badly outmatched after Zenoheld uses the Assail-Farbros Formation (but Hydron still puts up bit of a fight with Gaia Reflector), and is defeated. Dryoid helps Hydron escape from prison as well as the blast from the Alternative System. He helped the Resistance to defeat Zenoheld and to destroy the Alternative. It has succeeded, but has been destroyed along with the Alternative, Zenoheld and Hydron. ; Ability Cards * Knuckle Vulcan: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Ray Blade: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Mars Shield:: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Murasame Arrow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Land Shutter: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Dryoid. * Murasame Blade: Adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. Sword is gold/tan. * Trance Sword: Nullifes the opponent's ability. * Accel Speed: Makes Dryoid faster than light and prevents the opponent from activating abilities. * Gaia Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability with three times it's original effect. * Sword Smasher: Adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. Sword is gold/tan. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Shoo Dragonfly: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. Sword is light blue. * Geki Dust Barrier: (Geki Grip Demon) Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. * Restu Lightning: Adds 400 Gs to Dryoid. Sword is purple. * Double Caliber: Adds 600 Gs to Dryoid. Sword is purple. Trivia * Dryoid is one of the two Bakugan that has more than three fusion ability. The other is Neo Dragonoid. * It is, as of episode 49, the first Bakugan to defeat Farbros in a battle and hold his own against Assail-Farbros (using Gaia Reflector).The others are Helios MK2 and Rex Vulcan. Gallery Anime dihc.jpg|Dryoid in Hydron's case File:Dyrad_closed.jpg|Dryoid in Ball Form (closed) File:Dyrad_open.jpg|Dryoid in Ball Form (open) File:Dryad00.jpg|Dryoid in Bakugan Form dryoidswrdhds.jpg|Dryoid using ability Murasame Blade dub2.jpg|Dryoid dusf.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Shoo Dragonfly drsa.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Geki Dust Barrier durl.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Restu Lightning ddryd.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Double Caliber Abdbd.jpg|Dryoid damaging Aluze dryoidapprnc.jpg|Dryoid being summoned dryoid249.jpg|Dryoid using ability Gaia Reflector 020.PNG|Dryoid Dvf.jpg|Dryoid versus Assail Farbros drds.jpg|Dryoid Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Former Villains